Daddy's Got Ya
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Little one shot that I wrote based on a piece of fanart I saw. Shepard and Liara's daughter finally calls Shepard a different name. FemShepard and Liara, fluff!


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so I just had to get this out. Didn't take long for this little one shot. I was inspired to write this when I saw the piece of fanart named **'Sweetheart'** by **liveandloveart** over on deviantart. (I suggest that if you like femshepard/Liara future stuff with baby Shepard, you go and look at her stuff. _You know you want to lol_)

* * *

Shepard and Liara were sleeping contently in their bed. Liara had turned over and was snugged into Shepard's chest, enjoying the warmth that her wife enveloped around her with her strong arms. Shepard sighed happily as she felt her wife nuzzle into her chest. She held the asari a little tighter, making sure that she felt loved and protected. That night had been a relatively peaceful night, with no problems. It was just another night in the Shepard-T'Soni household. Their 4 year old daughter had gone to bed with no problem's, and Shepard had snuggled into bed with her wife, falling into a comfortable slumber.

That was, until Shepard heard Liara trying to talk to her.

"Shepard, honey?" She said in a raspy voice.

"Mmph, huh? What is it?" the human asked, trying to wake herself up.

Liara looked up at the sleepy human and smiled. She placed one of her hand's on Shepard chest and kissed her softly on the lips before continuing. "I think someone couldn't sleep."

Shepard looked at the door to her and Liara's bedroom. To her surprise, their daughter Alena was stood, clutching her plush hanar Squishy and pink matching blanket with hanar's all over tightly to her chest and sniffling. She had tear tracks down her face and some sticky discharge running out of her small nose. Liara felt Shepard tense and sit up in bed. She supported herself on her right elbow whilst she placed her left hand lovingly on Shepard's lower back, gently rubbing small circles. She leant forward and kissed the human's bicep just below her custom coloured 'N7' tattoo before resting back on her elbow.

"Alena, are you ok?" Shepard asked, worried for the toddler.

"Little one, come here" Liara told the little asari lovingly. Alena looked up at her parents through glazed eyes, more tears ready to unleash themselves down her face. Shepard instictively held out her hand and Alena took it as a sign to get up on the bed.

Liara and Shepard watched as Alena hoisted herself up onto their bed in a cute, very toddler-like way.

Alena looked at Liara from the end of the bed and smiled. "Momma!" She looked at Shepard who still had her hand outstretched towards her. The toddler smiled at Shepard, her nose still running, and said something that shocked both parents. "Dada!"

Shepard looked at Liara and they both smiled, kissing each other before looking back at the their daughter. It had came as such a surprise, because up to that point, Alena had only called Shepard 'Mama'. The two women had tried, but unfortunately failed to get Alena to call Shepard her father, and had given up. But, Alena obviously had different ideas. It was weird to Shepard to be called dad, but she would get used to it. Calling her 'mama' was not only confusing for her, but for Liara also.

Liara looked at her daughter with pride. "Say it again, little one"

"Dada!"

Shepard smiled, but her expression faltered when Alena remembered why she was in here in the first place. She sniffled and fresh tears rolled down her face. Extending her hand again, Shepard called to her daughter in a way that was new and somewhat foreign to her.

"Come here sweetheart, daddy's got ya..." She watched as Alena outstretched her little blue hand to Shepard's. Liara smiled and watched as Alena finally took Shepard's hand into her own and sat between them.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Liara asked, watching as Alena played with her wife's fingers. The toddler just nodded.

"Li, have you got a tissue or something? She has some booger's running down out of her nose." Liara nodded and leant over to the beside table, pulling out a clean handkerchief and wiping her daughter's nose with it.

"All better?" She asked, and Alena nodded again. "Ok" The asari leant forward and wrapped Alena in her cute little hanar blanket. She then gathered the toddler in her arms.

Shepard went back to laying in the bed whilst she watched her wife clean up their daughter. As soon as Liara finished, she lay back down next to Shepard with Alena in her arms. She outstretched her arm underneath Liara and felt her wife lay down, snuggling into her. She heard her little girl whimper and leant down, kissing the bridge of her nose.

"Sush, baby girl. No more crying." She whispered, the whimper's instantly stopping.

Liara smiled and kissed her wife. "I love you"

"I love you too" Shepard replied, wrapping her arms around the two people that meant the most to her. Liara snuggled further into Shepard with their daughter still in her arms.

"Love you dada" Alena mumbled before falling asleep.

"Love you too kiddo" Shepard smiled, following her into the land of slumber.


End file.
